Currently, to verify the identity of a user, a system or device terminal first obtains various static prints by prompting the user to place hands or fingers on a sensor. The terminal then collects the static prints and stores them as references for later use. During verification, the terminal acquires user prints to be matched. By comparing the reference prints to the acquired ones, the identity of the user can be verified. As may be appreciated, such traditional technologies can come with certain risks. For example, if an intruder can obtain access to the reference prints, the security of the device or terminal, as well as other systems having information tied to user prints, can be compromised. Therefore, there is a need for improved biometric systems and methods.